The invention relates to a probe station for testing semiconductor substrates, that is, wafers and other electronic semiconductor elements, said probe station being suitable for carrying out low-current and low-voltage measurement. For this purpose the probe station comprises a shielding system with which the electromagnetic influence (EMI) of the measurement of the semiconductor substrates can be minimized.
In conventional probe stations an EMI shielding system comprises a housing in which at least the components for receiving the semiconductor substrates, including their positioning unit, as well as the components for receiving and positioning the probes, are disposed and thus are shielded from external electromagnetic and optical influences. The interfaces to the outside are the cables to the control and evaluation units.